1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency stop device with a hand brake system attached thereto, and more particularly, to an emergency stop device with a hand brake system attached thereto which enables easy installation of a guide rail in a state where a governor cannot be connected when installing an elevator and may prevent a safety accident by falling.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an elevator installed in a building is provided with an emergency stop device which urgently stops a car in a crisis situation for the safety of passengers or goods. An elevator accident caused when a main rope connected to the top end of the car is cut is not easy to anticipate in view of the mechanical design of the elevator. Rather, an accident caused by an abnormal operation of a winding machine of the elevator may be anticipated. Of course, even when the main rope is cut, the emergency stop device is operated. Typically, an emergency stop device of an elevator is adapted to be operated using a governor. Such an emergency stop device is classified into a momentary stop type which suddenly stops the car as soon as receiving a signal from the governor and a gradual stop type which allows the car to slip to a certain degree upon receiving the signal from the governor.
Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-2010-0000908 (published on Jan. 27, 2010) discloses “Emergency stop device of Elevator”.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a schematic construction of an elevator in which the gradual stop type is employed.
A body framework 4 is installed around a car 2. The body framework 4 includes a top frame 4a, side frames 4b, and a bottom frame 4c. A guide rail 6 with a substantially T-shaped cross-section is installed on each side wall of the elevation passage via brackets 14. The car 2 is moved up or down along the guide rails 6 by being pulled up or released by a main rope 8 extending from a sheave (not illustrated). When the car 2 is moved down at a speed higher than a regulated speed, a governor rope is stopped by the governor so that a speed difference occurs between the car 2 and the governor, thereby driving an emergency stop device 12. When gaps between the emergency stop device 12 and the guide rails 6 are clamped in a wedge manner, the car 2 is physically prevented from being moved downward along the guide rails 6. However, when an elevator installation of installing the guide rails 6 upward from the bottom side to the top side is applied, the governor and the governor rope are not provided. Thus, the car 2 is suspended from a winch to be moved up and down while working. As a result, when the winch or a chain block is broken, it may be directly led to an accident because no emergency stop device is provided.
The above-described technical construction is provided as a background so as to help the understanding of the present invention. However, the construction is not well-known in the art to which the present invention belongs.